<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gender Reveal Party?! by yoru_enma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680767">Gender Reveal Party?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_enma/pseuds/yoru_enma'>yoru_enma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_enma/pseuds/yoru_enma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N's friends receive a message inviting them to her gender reveal party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gender Reveal Party?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, I typed this at 2am. Hope you enjoy this.</p><p>Do you believe in Hange Zoe supremacy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is broken hearted. She thought they had a connection. She thought they had something. But turns out, it was all just wishful thinking. She's a woman. She most likely is looking for a man, not another woman. Besides, who would want someone like her?</p><p>Someone like Hange Zoe.</p><p>She just immersed herself in her homework to fight off the sadness.</p><p>It's working a bit.</p><p>But in the end, the distraction proved to be no match for her emotions.</p><p>Why did she have to fall in love with another woman? Why did she have to fall in love at all? She felt so stupid.</p><p>And now she looks pathetic.</p><p>She saw her reflection when she turned her phone off after checking her e-mails. Great. Just great. She gave up trying to not think about it, got in bed, and sobbed for who knows how long.</p><p>And then she fell asleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It all started when Y/N's friends received a text message.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Y/N:<br/>
Hey! If you're free this Saturday afternoon, please come to my apartment for my gender reveal party. See ya! :)<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Erwin, did you know that Y/N is pregnant?" Mike asked the blue eyed man as he arrived to class. He shook his head, "I'm surprised as well. I didn't think she was even in a relationship with somebody, and that serious to actually have a child together. Knowing her, she wouldn't be careless. This was definitely planned.", he added. Mike just nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You look like shit." a short man said, which made the two blond towers look in the direction of the voice. Levi took a seat beside someone who had their head on the desk while facing the wall looking at her phone. "Wait, is that Hange? When did she arrive?" the bushy browed man asked his seatmate. He shrugged, "I didn't even notice her. She's usually so loud. I wonder what happened."</p><p>"Leave me alone, Levi. Let me mourn." she turned her head so that her face was facing the desk. "I know you're hurt, shitty glasses. But I have no idea how to comfort you. I guess, just cry and be sad now. And then move forward. Got that?", he said as he patted her back. He felt her take a deep breath and saw her head move up and down, a sign of approval.</p><p>"Thanks, Levi" her muffled voice said. Levi just clicked his tongue. But he was glad. He cared about his shitty friends after all.</p><p>They couldn't question you since you haven't been replying to any texts or answering any calls. It didn't help that today's your free day. They won't be able to see you the next day either since your class times are different than their's and you would probably be avoiding them anyway.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"You sure you're coming? I don't want you dragging me to some bar to drown your sadness with booze after the party." he asked the woman walking beside him. "Yeah. I have to support her. And I want to know who the guy is and see him if he's there. You know, if I see it with my own eyes, I might just be able to finally let her go", she sighed as they arrived at your door.</p><p>Levi knocked and was greeted by a girl with reddish brown hair. "Come in! Come in!", she said enthusiastically. "You're the last ones here", you said smiling at them. It was like music to Hange. But also like a mallet shattering her heart. She noticed your stomach was bulging a bit. Reality just hits her and she holds back her tears, smiling awkwardly back at you the best she could. "I guess we can start now", a bespectacled girl with silver hair said and went to your kitchen. She came back not a minute later holding a cake, frosted white with rainbow sprinkles. She put it on the table and handed you a knife.</p><p>"Okay. Here goes."</p><p>Everyone looked attentively as you cut the cake. But then they got confused when they saw not blue or pink. But a rainbow colored cake.</p><p>"What? Wait. I don't understand", Moblit looked at you like he was finding answers on your face, but was startled by Nifa pulling on a party popper that scattered rainbow confetti.</p><p>"I'm gay" you finally said, reaching into your shirt and pulling out your 'baby bump' which was actually a rainbow flag. Everyone's attention turned from Nifa to you. You unraveled it and looked at all your flabbergasted guests. "Surprise? You know, MY gender reveal? Hehe", you smiled a little, scratching the back of your head.</p><p>There was silence. And then everyone just laughed after they all processed what had happened. They were all really happy and thankful that you shared this moment with them. But Hange was happier. She was back to her usual self just like that. She was eating happily and chatting with everyone. It felt like whatever was crushing her had been destroyed and she's free once again. You kept accidentally making eye contact with each other. She smiled at you everytime. It made your heart rate go up and your cheeks turned a slightly red shade.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Everyone had already left.</p><p>Except Hange. You sat in comfortable silence. She put an arm around your shoulders and you leaned onto her. "You made me cry for 3 days. I thought you had someone else and that I was the only one who thought we were flirting with each other", she pouted. You were surprised by this. You apologized profusely explaining that you only wanted to come out to them in a way that they wouldn't expect. "But I guess I should have thought about this more. I just had an idea and told Nifa and Rico immediately. I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do something without thinking about it a lot first", you added. You looked at her, waiting for an answer. She closed her eyes, rubbing her chin with the hand that wasn't on you.</p><p>"Hmmmmm, I guess I can forgive you if you go out on a date with me", she opened one eye and saw you smiling.</p><p>"Of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a lot of ideas for Hange x Reader that I wrote on my notes but I actually forgot the whole plot of the others except for this.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>